Le placard à bêtises
by Undescrete-Fellow
Summary: Regroupements de drabbles et one-shots sur Saint Seiya, avec plusieurs pairings. C'est principalement centré sur l'humour et la romance, mais se diversifie également dans d'autre genres. Warning : du grand n'importe quoi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le placard à bêtises

Œuvre originale: Saint Seiya

Disclaimer : C'est pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumadaaaaaaa ! Tch, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il me donne Camus T_T

Genre : Il y a un peu de tout, mais c'est plus basé sur l'amitié, humour, romance. Il y a majoritairement du yaoi, cependant il y aura aussi du het

Rating : On va mettre M par sécurité, j'ai pas un esprit très sain, voyez-vous.

Pairings : BEAUCOUP. Enfin, il n'y aura pas non plus que des couples. ^^

 **.**

 **Note : Coucou tout le moooonde ! Faites pas trop attention, c'est juste mon cerveau qui a décidé qu'on regrouperait toutes mes idées de drabbles et one-shots débiles ici…**

 **Bon bah niveau couples, je dirais pas qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts (on sait jamais totalement ce que les autres aiment), mais y en a pas mal… En même temps, vu le harem de mecs qu'il y a dans ce manga… Je me contenterai de mettre les couples que j'aime le plus, mais si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aioros - Aiolia**

Ce fut avec un soupir de plaisir non-dissimulé qu'Aiolia s'étira sur le grand lit deux places. Après avoir fait paresseusement craquer ses os, il se retourna sur le ventre, fourrant son nez dans l'oreiller encore imbibé de l'odeur chaleureuse et musquée de son grand-frère adorée, Aioros. Ce dernier avait quitté le lit depuis un petit moment déjà. Le jeune Lion sut rapidement qu'il se lavait en entendant la musicalité des gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage blanc de la douche. Il enfonça un peu plus son nez dans l'épaisse masse de coton et de tissu, ronronnant presque. Ce qu'il aimait sentir cette odeur ! Elle lui avait tant manqué. Après la mort de son aîné, Aiolia n'avait rien eu qui avait put au moins lui donner l'illusion de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il s'en était trouvé désespéré, même au tout début, lorsqu'il le prenait pour un traître.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait été devant le Mur des Lamentations qu'il avait eut l'impression de renaître totalement avec le cosmos d'Aioros bienveillant à ses côtés. Par la suite, Athéna et Zeus les avaient ressuscités… Et il nageait dans le bonheur, tout simplement. Même si tous temples avaient dignement tous été reconstruits, le Lion ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester scotché au Sagittaire, et ce dernier n'en était que plus ravi, voulant absolument rattraper le temps perdu avec son cadet. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il avait remplacé son lit une place, pour un de taille double, afin d'accueillir son adorable Lion de petit frère. Après tout, ils avaient toujours eut l'habitude de dormir ensemble étant plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Il était parfois agréable de ne pas changer les vieilles habitudes. Ce n'était pas Aiolia qui allait le contredire.

X

X

X

* * *

 **Milo x Camus**

Camus n'était pas content. Pas content du tout, du tout. Et tout ça c'était la faute de ce crétin de Milo. _Comme d'habitude._ Enfin, cette fois ce n'était parce qu'il avait failli brûler sa cuisine entière, en oubliant une tarte au four. Ni parce qu'il s'était une fois de plus battu avec Hyoga pour des raisons qu'il ne saisissait toujours pas. Ni parce qu'il lui racontait **encore** ses histoires de fesses.

Non. Ce n'était rien de tout ça.

« -Tiens, Camus, t'es réveillé ? J'avais les yeux ouverts depuis un moment et j'avais un petit creux. Donc du coup je me suis servi dans ton frigo. Ça te gène pas ? »

Non. Ça ne le gênait absolument pas. Après tout, Milo avait prit l'habitude de squatter chez lui comme dans un hôtel.

Par contre…

Voir son ami, en plein milieu de la cuisine en caleçon, laissant le libre loisir d'admirer son corps magnifiquement sculpté… Cela posait déjà problème.

« -Milo, ne pourrais-tu pas au moins enfiler un peignoir ? ronchonna-t-il, les prunelles fixées sur son torse.

-Bah pourquoi ? T'es pas content de mater mon physique de rêve ? railla Milo avec toute la modestie dont il était capable. »

Camus dut se faire une violence incroyable pour ne pas rougir. La façon dont il réussit à conserver un visage froid et hautain aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs acteurs du monde.

Il ne s'énerva pas, ni le traita d'idiot. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la salle de bain sans un mot… pour régler… son petit souci apparent.

Lorsque Camus se mit à le bouder toute la journée, Milo n'y comprit rien.

X

X

X

* * *

 **Saga – Chevaliers d'or**

« -Hep, hep… Ouhouuuh… Oui voilà, mon mignon… Ahhh, tu as été sage toute la journée, Papa Saga te félicite ! Hein ? Mais ouiiiii, mais ouiiiii… »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Kanon en entendant la voix mielleuse et niaise à travers la porte de la chambre de son aîné. Ça… ça ne pouvait pas être lui, son fier, mature et viril aîné qui parlait de manière aussi gâteuse et sucrée qu'une vieille mémé sénile ? Etait-ce le Saga gris qui avait reprit le dessus ?

Il prit peur et décida d'appeler (hurler) de l'aide.

« -Aldébaraaaaaaaan ! »

A l'entente du cri de panique, le grand Taureau décida d'abandonner sa préparation de clafoutis pour s'occuper de l'habitant de la troisième maison.

« -Que t'arrive-t-il, Kanon ?

-Je crois que Saga a encore rejoint le côté obscur ! (1)

-Il est devenu gris ? s'enquit aussitôt le géant, prêt à appeler son armure.

-Je sais pas, il est enfermé dans sa chambre… Mais il murmure des trucs étranges avec une voix terrifiante ! Enfin, viens avec moi, tu verras ! »

Ils accoururent aussitôt au troisième temple. Le cosmos paniqué du second Gémeaux et du Taureau alertèrent d'ailleurs les autres chevaliers qui rappliquèrent.

Kanon répéta la situation. Tous firent silence, et écoutèrent attentivement devant la chambre. Certains se tenaient tout de même relativement à l'écart, alors qu'Aphrodite, Milo, Deathmask et Aiolia avaient l'oreille collée à la porte.

« -Ouiiii, ouiiii, mon ange, roucoula-t-il. A présent que nous sommes réunis, toi et moi allons faire des merveilles dans ce sanctuaire !

-Putain, il est redevenu maboule ! s'exclama Deathmask, pourtant mal placé pour s'étonner de la folie de quelqu'un.

-Tout cela n'augure rien de bon, fit Shaka d'un ton se voulant calme, mais qui ne dissimula pas son inquiétude.

-Sans déconner, Sherlock, siffla Aphrodite, roulant ses yeux turquoise. »

La voix toujours aussi gâteuse de Saga les interrompit.

« -Surtout, Kanon et les autres ne doivent rien savoir ! C'est une surprise que je leur prépare. Oui, hein ? Ouiiiiii…

Aiolia ne prévint personne lorsqu'il défonça la porte de son seul poing.

Ce ne fut que sous le regard noir du Poissons, du Cancer, et du Scorpion se retrouvant soudainement au sol, qu'il se rendit compte de sa maladresse.

« -Mais… MA PORTE !? s'écria l'ancien Grand Pope.

-Silence ! lança Kanon. Rends-moi mon frère, vermi- que quoi ?! »

Tous s'étranglèrent en voyant un Saga bleu, le regard penaud, assis sur son lit, un chaton blanc ronronnant sur ses genoux.

« -Euuuuh, tu nous expliques ? firent Aioros et Milo en même temps, croyant halluciner.

-J'ai acheté ce chaton ce matin, et je comptais vous le montrer plus tard, histoire que ça apporte un peu plus de tendresse au sanctuaire, répondit Saga. »

Il rajouta, avec un soupir dépité :

« -Enfin, si j'avais su, j'aurais également acheté une porte. »

* * *

.

.

(1) Oui, oui, la référence que tout le monde connaît…


	2. Chapter 2

**Et on continue de remplir le placard…**

 **Merci Arcphys pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour ce recueil, donc je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas !^^ Ps : Saga avec un chaton, c'est mignon, non ? XD**

 **Bonne lectuuuuure…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aphrodite – Deathmask (et son chien)**

Un hurlement tonitruant s'échappa du douzième temple, faisant trembler tout le sanctuaire.

« -Mes… mes-mes-mes… MES PIVOINES BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCHES ! »

Inutile de préciser que cela provenait des lèvres brillantes et rosées d'Aphrodite.

Le chevalier du poisson observa avec effroi ses chères pivoines blanches écrasées et dépiautées sur le terreau.

Qui était l'immonde personnage qui avait pu commettre un acte aussi barbare ?! **C'était SES PIVOINES BLANCHES.**

Il trouva lui-même la réponse à sa question, en remarquant des empreintes de pattes de chien, ainsi que de chaussures dans la terre. Le bleuté se sentir bouillir de rage.

« -DEATHMASK ! Je te jure que si je te trouve **toi** et **ton clébard** , je vous fais castrer tous les deux ! »

Depuis sa cachette (le temple de Camus), le pauvre Cancer n'osa bouger d'un iota. Pas même son si turbulent bouledogue.

X

X

X

* * *

 **Kanon x Milo – (Mü x Saga)**

Pour Kanon, Milo était comme une sorte de meilleur ami. Oui « une sorte », car il savait déjà que Milo était le meilleur ami de Camus, donc il se sentait gêné de le désigner comme tel. Enfin, peu importait, il avait beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour lui, surtout lorsque ce dernier l'avait purifié de ses crimes, lors de la Guerre Sainte. Enfin, le terme _purifier_ était relatif. Amener quelqu'un juste devant les portes de la mort en le transperçant de toute part, n'est pas réellement un rituel de purification commun.

Enfin bref. Il l'adorait. Sauf maintenant.

« -T'es qu'un enfoiré, saleté de Scorpion.

-C'est pas en m'insultant que t'auras un bout, crois-moi.

-Mais _alleeeeeeez_ quoi ! Geignit Kanon tel un enfant qu'on refuserait d'emmener à Disneyland. Saga avait préparé ce gâteau pour moi et Mü, espèce de voleur ! »

Cela fit visiblement ricaner le sadique Grec. Kanon avait-il réellement vingt-huit ans ?

« -Bon allez, je suis gentil, compatit-il finalement, avec un sourire espiègle. »

Il tendit donc la cuillère avec un bout de gâteau au chocolat vers la bouche du Gémeaux… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre.

L'aîné des deux Grecs regarda le sol, d'une mine déconfite. Il aurait pu se consoler en se disant qu'il demanderait un autre bout à son ami, sauf que… Bah, y avait plus rien dans la petite assiette. Et que c'était la dernière part.

Milo éclata de rire, tandis que Kanon se mit à bouder. Pour consoler son ami ronchon, le violet lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, avant de prendre la fuite en ricanant.

Le jumeau resta figé sur place, un blanc total se formant dans son cerveau. Il ne retrouva la raison que lorsque Mü, étant de passage dans le troisième temple pour saluer son amant, secoua la main devant son visage.

« -Kanon, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit l'Atlante. »

Il se secoua vivement.

« -Oui, oui… ça va. »

Bon, premièrement, il lui fallait boire un café bien fort, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Deuxièmement, qu'il revît la définition _exacte_ du terme « meilleur ami ». Et troisièmement… Coincer le petit scorpion espiègle dans un coin étroit dés qu'il le reverrait…

X

X

X

* * *

 **Ikki – Shun x (Hyoga)**

Il n'avait eu que cinq ans lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois le mot « virginité ». Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas _compris_ juste _entendu._ Et Shun, justement, retenait tout ce qu'il entendait, pour en comprendre le sens plus tard.

Par comprendre, allez dans le sens de « demander à Ikki ».

Alors lorsqu'à ses douze ans fraîchement atteints, la jeune Andromède était allée demander à son aîné ce que cela signifiait… Celui-ci avait faillit en lâcher un haltère sur son pied. Plutôt que de ne rien lui dire, et que son cadet vînt le harceler continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il obtînt la réponse, Ikki avait préféré user de la même technique que « Les choux et les roses ».

« -Euuuuh, c'est quelque chose de très précieux que chaque être humain a… jusqu'à ce que tu décides de l'offrir à la personne que tu aimes, avait-il alors bredouillé. »

Le regard du pur et innocent préadolescent s'était alors illuminé :

« -Oh ! Donc ça veut dire que je peux t'offrir ma virginité ! Hein, grand frère ? s'était-il exclamé, les joues roses d'euphorie. »

Ikki s'était soudainement étouffé avec sa salive, et cette fois, avait réellement fait tomber l'haltère sur son pauvre pied.

Il avait ordonné à son frère de déguerpir et de filer droit dans sa chambre, aussi hystérique qu'une collégienne devant son idole. Le candide Shun avait obéit, complètement confus par le changement brutal d'humeur du Phénix.

Pff, ce n'était pas grave si son frère ne voulait pas de sa virginité ! Il allait l'offrir à Hyoga !


	3. Chapter 3

Ouvrez grand la porte du placard, d'autres drabbles arrivent. Ah, petite précision, les couples entre parenthèses, sont ceux qui ne sont que cités pendant le récit, ou alors suggérés. En gros ils sont « passifs ». Ceux qui n'ont pas de parenthèses sont totalement explicites. Les tirets entre deux personnages indiquent juste les interactions.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Aioros x Aiolia (parce qu'il y a trop peu de fanfiction dessus !)**

En prévision des légères vagues de froids qui envahiraient les nuits habituellement chaudes du Sud de la Grèce, Aiolia avait carrément sorti l'attirail de couverture sous l'œil étonné d'Aioros.

« -Enfin, 'Lia, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? fit le Grec aîné. Nous ne sommes pas en Europe du nord, tu sais…

-Oui mais moi je suis frileux ! S'empressa de répondre le Lion. »

La vitesse avec laquelle Aiolia répondit interpella le Sagittaire, qui haussa un sourcil.

« -Tu es sûr que c'est de la frilosité, 'Lia ? sourit-t-il malicieusement, un éclat mystérieux au fond de ses pupilles. »

Sans que cela n'étonnât le gardien du neuvième temple, son cadet se mit à rougir adorablement, et trouva le sol soudainement intéressant.

« -M-mais oui, te dis-je ! Bredouilla-t-il, confus. Bref, aide-moi plutôt à mettre toutes ces couvertures sur le lit, ajouta-t-il, toujours les yeux rivés au sol.

-Hé, depuis quand c'est le petit frère qui donne des ordres ? bouda l'archer.

-S't'eu plaît ? marmonna Aiolia en battant des cils. »

Argh. Impossible de résister à ce regard de lionceau battu.

Le lit une fois prêt, Aiolia se dépêcha de se glisser sous l'amas de couette, et soupira d'aise une fois confortablement installé. Seule sa tête dépassait de tout ce tissu.

« -Tu ne viens pas, 'Ioros ?

-Si, si… »

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de se libérer de ses vêtements, lentement sous les yeux de son petit frère dont les joues prirent une teinte rosée. Heureusement que seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, tiens.

Une fois en unique boxer, le Sagittaire souleva l'épaisse couche moelleuse pour s'y terrer, près de son Lion. Il fut surpris de l'agréable chaleur qui l'entoura, lui qui s'attendait à directement étouffer.

« -Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi agréable, constata-t-il.

-Tu vois que je n'exagérais pas ! Fit remarquer le gardien du cinquième temple, un peu boudeur.

-Oui, oui, je l'admets, rît-il. Tu vas quand même pas me bouder ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Lança Aiolia, joueur. »

Il tourna donc le dos à son aîné, s'éloignant de lui. Un petit rictus malicieux se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier.

« -Oh, crois-moi que tu ne vas pas me bouder longtemps, mon lionceau… Siffla-t-il d'une voix soudainement basse et rauque. »

A l'entente de ce timbre de voix que venait d'emprunter le Sagittaire, les joues dudit lionceau s'enflammèrent, et des petits frissons coururent sur le bas de son dos.

Oh non, il n'allait pas le bouder très longtemps… Et ce ne fut sûrement pas le baiser bouillonnant que lui offrit son aîné, qui le fit changer d'avis.

.

.

.

.

 **Aldébaran – Deathmask – Aiolia – Shura – (Shaka)**

« -Tu te fous de moi !

-Mais non ! Pas du tout !

-Ah, arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le genre de Shaka !

-Puisque je te dis que… bon, regarde juste cette photo. »

Aldébaran tendit la photo à Deathmask sous les regards nerveux d'Aiolia et Shura.

« -GAAAAAH ! »

Le crabe découvrit avec horreur une image de Shaka, méditant en sari rose bonbon avec des cœurs rouges, et un serre-tête bisounours. Vraiment, ses disciples lui offraient des cadeaux bien étranges…

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Milo x Camus) – Saga x Camus – (Milo x Aiolia)**

« -Camus ?

-…

-Camuuuus ?

-…

-Camus, tu m'écoutes ?

-Rah, Milo ! Ne vois-tu donc pas que je suis en train de lire ? grogna le Verseau avec agacement.

-Mais je m'ennuie, moi ! Geignit Milo.

-Eh bien va t'ennuyer ailleurs ! Je suis occupé, répondit son « ami », lui faisant un geste de la main pour qu'il s'en aille.

-Tu préfères lire plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi… bouda l'arachnide, visiblement vexé.

-Tu as tout compris, affirma Camus, enfonçant le clou. Au moins, les livres ne sont pas bruyants, ne s'agitent pas partout, et surtout, ils sont intéressants. »

Milo fut définitivement blessé par l'éternelle attitude froide du Verseau.

« -Oh, soit, fit-il seulement d'un ton très calme, mais que Camus devina empli de colère. »

Milo respira un bon coup, décidant de ravaler tout le venin qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher. Il tourna les talons et claqua brutalement la porte après son passage.

Camus soupira lourdement et tristement.

« -Tu sais, Camus… tu devrais lui avouer honnêtement qu'on couche ensemble, plutôt que de le rembarrer aussi rudement.

-Saga…. »

Il regarda le premier chevalier des Gémeaux qui sortit du placard dans lequel il s'était caché, lorsqu'il avait entendu Milo. Le Scorpion n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait interrompu une intense et fougueuse partie de jambe en l'air entre les deux chevaliers d'or.

Alors que Saga s'était caché, Camus s'était rapidement habillé et assis sur son fauteuil, un livre à la main, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son ami. Il savait très bien que celui-ci entrerait avant même qu'on ne l'y autorisât.

Saga l'entoura de ses bras puissants, et posa son front sur son crâne, non pas amoureusement, mais uniquement pour le rassurer.

« -Camus… chuchota-t-il en sentant son cadet trembler dans ses bras. »

Une larme dévala sur son fin visage.

Non, il ne pouvait absolument pas le lui dire. Le regard furieux et amer de Milo sur lui l'empoisonnerait. Il en mourrait.

Il était fol amoureux du Scorpion. Et il le savait fol amoureux de lui également. Mais Camus avait peur de s'engager, de voir sa personnalité si froide et inébranlable qu'il avait eu tant de mal à façonner, s'effriter. Ce fut donc par pur orgueil qu'il s'était montré complètement insensible aux avances du Scorpion. Ce dernier ne s'en était pas sentit découragé. Cela avait énervé le Français. Il avait donc persisté dans sa froideur et son indifférence. Milo avait finalement commencé à abandonner.

Preuve en était, une nuit, où le Verseau passait près du cinquième temple, il l'avait entendu lui et Aiolia s'adonnant à de fougueux ébats.

Camus s'était sentit amer, furieux, trahi, blessé dans son orgueil, et… désespérément peiné. Le problème avait été qu'il ne s'en était sentit que plus vaniteux lorsqu'il eut sut que son meilleur ami s'était fortement énamouré de lui. Pourtant, il se sentit humilié et blessé, de voir qu'il le remplaçait avec Aiolia, chevalier qu'il appréciait peu, d'ailleurs. Il savait que tout cela était de sa faute. Mais encore à cause de foutu orgueil, il se « vengeait », en couchant secrètement avec Saga. Il se vengeait de l'indépendance que prenait Milo. Il se sentait inutile, avait l'impression que le Grec n'avait au final, plus besoin de lui, que ses sentiments avaient disparus.

Et ça… Camus ne le supportait pas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dohko x Aphrodite – (Deathmask x Shura) – (Aldébaran x ?) – (Ikki x Shaka)**

« - Aphrodiiiiiiite !

-Bonté divine, Aldé. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prend d'hurler dans mon temple ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Laisse-moi deviner restaurant, envie de séduire ton ou ta prétendante, donc besoin de conseil de bibi pour offrir des fleurs ? »

Décidément, le chevalier des Poissons était bien renseigné. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête, penaud.

…

…

« -Aphroditeeeeeeuuuuuuh !

-Angelo, siffla d'agacement le bleuté, abandonnant le dorlotage de ses amaryllis.

-Je-

-Tiens, prends cette boîte de truffes, et déguerpis ! Ah, et tâche de cesser de te disputer avec Shura, par Athéna ! »

Aussi penaud que le Taureau l'avait été, le Cancer quitta _fissa_ le douzième temple, sa boîte de chocolats de luxe dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son boudeur d'Espagnol…

…

…

« -Aphrodite. Moi, Shaka de la Vierge et incarnation de Bouddha, fait une fois de plus abandon de mon honneur et de ma dignité, afin de solliciter ton-

-Ferme ta gueule, prends ces préservatifs, et décampe. »

Shaka ne se fit pas prier.

Une fois parti, Aphrodite se dit que cet abruti de blond n'était au final Vierge que de nom, et tout ce, grâce aux soins prodigués par le bouillonnant Phoenix. Merci Ikkiiiii…

…

…

« -Aphrooooooo ! »

Ledit Aphro en fit exploser sa tasse de thé d'irritation.

« -QUI QUE CE SOIT QUI M'APPELLE, J'AIMERAIS BIEN PASSER UN APRES-MIDI TRANQUILLE ! ALORS HORS DE MON TEMPLE, BANDE DE DESESPERES SEXUELS !

-Hein ? Mais… mais je voulais juste un câlin, moi… bouda la voix.

-D… Dohko ? se radoucit immédiatement le Suédois. Sainte Athéna, pardonne-moi ma rudesse, entre mon amour.

Les fréquentes visites de ses camarades chevaliers avaient beau l'agacer, jamais il ne serait plaint de celles de sa chère Balance…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oui, je sais que le Dohko/Aphro c'est bizarre, mais étrangement je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble… La suite, prochainement ! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deathmask x Shiryu – Aioros x Shura – Seiya - (les autres chevaliers d'Or et les Spectres d'Hadès)**

Shiryu… n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Non pas à cause du bruit infernal que faisait Seiya en mangeant juste à côté de lui. Ni à cause du nettoyage buccal que s'échangeaient Shura et Aioros pile devant ses yeux. **Ni même** à cause de la présence des juges des enfers, à ce supposé pique-nique de 'réconciliation' entre les Chevaliers d'Or et les Spectres d'Hadès.

Non… Ce qui gênait réellement le noble chevalier du dragon, c'était le regard brûlant que Deathmask avait posé depuis plus d'une heure sur son dos. Ou plutôt sur ses fesses.

Shiryu déglutit.

Il s'aventura à tourner brièvement la tête.

Un sourire carnassier. Une langue caressant sensuellement des lèvres.

Des joues en feu, et un regard fuyant.

Il détourna les yeux et tenta désespérément de se (re)concentrer sur son livre. Peine perdue.

« -Eh bien, _petit dragon_ , tu ne connais vraiment pas les bonnes manières… siffla une voix rauque et moqueuse tout près de son oreille. »

Des frissons lui secouèrent l'échine.

« -Que veux-tu dire par là, Deathmask ? demanda Shiryu d'un ton qu'il tenta de garder impassible.

-Ce que je veux dire, commença l'Italien en touchant du bout des doigts la nuque dénudée, c'est que ce n'est pas très poli d'ignorer une personne qui réclame subtilement votre attention…

-Pardonne-moi, je ne suis pas très réceptif à la subtilité, fit platement l'asiatique, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas soupirer au contact des doigts sur sa peau.

-Oh, vraiment ? railla le quatrième chevalier, avant de reprendre une voix bien plus sensuelle. Tu veux peut-être… que je sois plus direct ? »

Il croqua le lobe de son oreille.

Shiryu se dit qu'il était définitivement inutile de vouloir reprendre sa lecture.

X

X

X

X

 **Aphrodite – Milo – Aldébaran – les autres Chevaliers d'Or**

« -Oh merde ! Il est dix-sept heures quinze ! Faut que je me grouille ! s'exclama soudainement Milo, bondissant hors de son lit qui l'avait accueillit pour une sieste d'une heure. »

Il ramassa à la hâte des vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une table, et les enfila illico presto. S'empressant toujours, il arrangea ses cheveux indisciplinés, accouru jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre des sacs remplis de friandises, et quitta son temple. Il monta quatre par quatre les marches du temple du Sagittaire, du Capricorne, ainsi que celui du Verseau, sans prendre la peine de saluer les Chevaliers qui s'étaient réunis dans ce dernier, pour jouer aux cartes.

« -Mais où court-il donc comme ça ? s'enquit Mü, se tournant vers Camus.

-Chez Aphrodite, répondit-il. Chaque jour, à la même heure, c'est comme cela. D'ailleurs, il est toujours suivi d'Aldébaran. Ce dernier ne devrait pas tarder.

Haussement de sourcil perplexe chez Mü et les autres Chevaliers.

Camus avait raison on ne tarda pas à entendre les lourds et rapides bruits de pas du Taureau se rapprocher. Une fois à la vue des autres, il s'arrêta, et demanda précipitamment :

« - Milo est déjà chez Aphrodite ? »

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

Une fois sa réponse obtenue, le Brésilien n'attendit même pas qu'on lui posât également des questions, il repartit dans sa course folle.

« -Vous croyez qu'ils font des plans à trois ? interrogea narquoisement Kanon. »

Camus, Shaka et Shura lui lancèrent un regard choqué, digne d'une vierge effarouchée. Le reste de la chevalerie se mit à rire.

Durant toute la partie de carte, les commérages allèrent bon train.

Loin de tous les soupçons grivois que portaient leurs confrères sur leurs rendez-vous quotidiens, les trois Chevaliers d'Or arrangèrent le salon du Poissons, de façon à en faire un confortable salon de thé.

« -Bien ! Maintenant nous pouvons installer la table et les coussins ! déclara Aphrodite avec enthousiasme. »

Tandis qu'il déposait soigneusement une nappe en dentelle sur la table basse, Aldébaran se chargeait de poser méticuleusement divers coussins en soie sur le sol impeccable. Par la suite, Milo alla dans la cuisine pour sortir des placards de grands bols, des assiettes, et des tasses. Il amena ensuite le tout dans le salon pour le poser sur le meuble. Le Suédois versa du thé au jasmin dans les tasses, Aldébaran disposa des petits fours sur les assiettes, et le Scorpion remplit les bols de sucreries en tout genre.

On alluma la télé, et on s'installa confortablement au sol.

 _« - Et maintenant, voici les Reines du Shopping ! Aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons notre candidate Katarina, vingt-six ans et hôtesse de l'air ! Saura-t-elle être dans le thème, chic en dentelle ? »_

« -Ma main à couper que cette fille aussi sera pas dans le thème ! Elles ont toutes été lamentables cette semaine ! cracha Aphrodite, enfournant une fraise Tagada.

-Enfin, Aphro', on a même pas encore vu son dressing ! plaida le Taureau, étendant ses jambes.

-Ouais, 'fin, y a des signes qui trompent pas, Aldé ! rétorqua Milo. Regarde déjà les tenues qu'elle portait dans le show-room, une vraie catin !

Le Suédois et le Brésilien approuvèrent de concert.

Le déroulement de l'émission fut ponctué de remarque en tous genres des trois compères, qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de se moquer cruellement de la candidate qui passait. Et Aphrodite avait eu raison : elle n'avait pas été dans le thème.

« -Pff ! Même ma mère s'habille mieux ! Et ma mère est morte ! »

Aldébaran et Aphrodite éclatèrent de rire.

« -T'es dur là, Milo ! s'exclama Aldébaran entre deux ricanements. Même si elle n'est pas dans le thème, elle ne s'est pas habillé vulgairement, au moins. On a quand même réussi à passer de prostituée à travesti brésilien, c'est déjà ça !

-Ahaha ! T'as l'air de t'y connaître, Aldé ! Raconte-nous tout !

-Hey ! s'indigna faussement le Taureau, donnant une légère tape sur le bras du Suédois. »

Ils rirent tous les trois de leur bêtise. Une fois l'émission terminée, ils zappèrent sur une autre chaîne afin de regarder les épisodes _d'Ugly Betty_. La soirée se poursuivit avec des commérages, des petites piques lancées entre eux, et des séances d'esthétiques improvisées par les soins d'Aphrodite.

Il était vingt-et-une heure lorsque le chevalier des Poissons décida de faire chauffer des lasagnes végétariennes, et que Milo lança un film.

Du côté des autres Chevaliers d'Or, la partie de carte s'étant rapidement changée en _Club Med_ , on s'interrogeait sur le fait de ne toujours pas voir revenir le Taureau et le Scorpion.

« -Si ça se trouve, Kanon a raison ! lança Aiolia. Ils font vraiment un plan à trois !

-Hein ? Mais ça fait presque quatre heures qu'ils sont chez Aphrodite ! fit Saga, pris de court.

-Ça veut dire qu'ils sont très endurants… Constata Dohko d'un ton graveleux.

-Quoi ? Enfin les gars, vous pensez pas qu'on les aurait entendus, n'empêche ? questionna Aioros. »

Silence. Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir intensivement sur la vie sexuelle de leurs amis. Alors, déjà, il était connu de tout le monde qu'Aphrodite et Milo étaient les chevaliers les plus volages du Sanctuaire. Cela avait même surprit Kanon et Deathmask qui s'étaient crus indétrônables sur ce terrain-là.

Bon, il était alors fortement possible que ces deux-là décidassent de tenter l'expérience entre eux. Mais… avec Aldébaran ?! Aux dernières nouvelles, ce dernier était en couple avec une charmante jeune femme, avec laquelle il se comportait comme un vrai gentleman… Le noble et droit Taureau était-il devenu infidèle ? Qui plus était, avait-il changé de bord ?

-Il faut que nous en ayons le cœur net, déclara Camus d'un air décidé.

Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, il était très intéressé par toutes ces histoires…

« -Hum… Mais si nous tombons sur eux en plein acte… ce serait très gênant, ne pensez-vous pas ? s'inquiéta Shaka. »

Nouveau moment de réflexion. Cela dura une heure.

 **Encore** du côté du douzième temple, les trois chevaliers avaient fini de regarder leur film. Aldébaran et Milo aidèrent Aphrodite à ranger le salon et à faire la vaisselle, avant de décider de rentrer chacun chez eux. Sur le seuil de la porte, Aphrodite les salua en leur disant :

« -Il faudrait vraiment que vous songiez à venir dormir à la maison.

-Ouais, bonne idée ! J'achèterai l'intégrale de _Mentalist_ à l'occasion, proposa le Scorpion.

-Excellent ! s'enthousiasma le Brésilien. Je cuisinerai également. Allez, bonne nuit Aphrodite.

-Bonne nuit ! »

Il referma la porte, soupirant de bonheur. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. S'il avait su qu'il deviendrait autant ami avec les deux Chevaliers… Jamais il n'aurait soupçonnés qu'après leur résurrection, ils se rapprocheraient autant. C'était vrai, quoi ! Aldébaran et Milo avaient tout des parfaits mâles virils et machos ! Pourtant, ça avait été les premiers à accepter son repentir, et à tenter de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Deathmask avait toujours été de son côté, cependant, il s'était rendu compte bien vite qu'il n'avait été qu'un camarde de crimes, rien d'autre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit moelleux, et s'abandonna paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Chevaliers d'Or lorsqu'ils virent leurs deux camarades arriver, riant joyeusement. Une fois à la hauteur des autres, ils se firent directement dévorer du regard par le groupe.

« -Bah… On a truc sur le visage ? demanda Aldébaran, penaud.

-Vous faisiez quoi chez Aphrodite ?

-Et bien, nous-

-Un plan à trois ?

-Que…

-Putain, bandes de cachotiers, vous m'avez pas invité !?

-Deathmask… Qu'est-ce que tu-

-Y en a un qui prenait plus que les autres ?

-Mais enfin-

-Qui est le plus endurant ?

-Quoi ?!

-Vous avez testé le 69 à trois ?

-MAIS BORDEL LES GARS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ ?! s'énerva Milo. »

Tout le monde se calma immédiatement. On prit le temps d'étudier les airs effarés et choqués des gardiens du huitième et du deuxième temple. Ah… Il y avait peut-être une toooouuute petite erreur d'interprétation…

« -Heu… On voulait juste savoir ce que vous faisiez chez Aphrodite, se risqua Mü. Camus dit que vous allez pratiquement tous les jours à la même heure chez lui, alors…

-Et vous nous croyez assez nymphomanes pour aller _**tous les jours**_ nous faire des plans à trois ? s'indigna Milo en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Non mais vous êtes complètement tarés…

-On se donne juste rendez-vous là-bas pour regarder une émission à la télé et papoter… Soupira de dépit Aldébaran. C'est comme si on vous soupçonnait de faire une orgie tous les vendredi soirs, alors que vous jouez aux cartes !

-Et puis Camus, me dis pas que t'y as cru, toi aussi ? »

Le Verseau ne pipa mot, se contentant de regarder ailleurs, réalisant difficilement sa stupidité. Les autres Chevaliers firent de même.

Le Brésilien et le Grec éclatèrent de rire avant de quitter le onzième temple, non sans se moquer ouvertement du manque de jugeote des autres.

« -Voilà une rumeur terminée aussi vite qu'elle n'a commencé ! se lamenta Kanon. Pff ! Sur qui on va bien pouvoir commérer, alors ?

-Eh bien… Commença Aiolia d'un air faussement innocent. J'ai entendu dire que la déesse Athéna fricottait avec Seiya en cachette… »

X

X

X

X

X

 **Baian – Isaak – Kanon - Krishna**

« -Personnellement, je préfère avaler directement !

-Aah ? Moi j'aime bien laisser un petit peu mariner dans ma bouche, histoire de savourer le goût !

-Ooh ! Eh bien moi, je déguste à petites gorgées, et ensuite, j'avale tout lentement…

-Par Poséidon, de quoi parlez-vous donc ?! s'étrangla Krishna, fusillant du regard Kanon, Baian et Isaak.

-Bah, de vin ! répondit Isaak comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-A-ah… Bredouilla l'indou, se rendant compte de l'impureté de ses pensées.

-Oh le cochon ! s'esclaffa Baian. Il croyait qu'on parlait de… Aha, c'est trop fort !

-Pas si pur que ça, le Krishna ! railla Kanon.

-Oh, fermez-là ! tonna-t-il, rouge de honte. »

Il décida de s'enfermer directement dans ses appartements, histoire de ne pas supporter plus longtemps les moqueries de ses frères d'armes.

.

.

* * *

 **Je sais que le deuxième drabble est assez bizarre, mais j'aime beaucoup imaginer des relations amicales entre personnages qui n'ont quasiment eut aucune interaction entre eux durant tout le manga. J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite, prochainement.**


End file.
